


No, the Other Beta

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: In which the Doctor misinterprets Clara's request, but everything works out for the best.Beta by imaginary_golux and infinite_regress.This doesn't really get into the A/B/O-ness of it much, if that's a squick.





	No, the Other Beta

**Author's Note:**

> Clara is an alpha, and the Doctor is her omega.

“What I need,” Clara announced, leaving her writing desk in dissatisfaction, “is a proper lesbian beta.”

Her omega, John, raised an impressive eyebrow. Clara may have taken over as the alpha of House Ravenwood young after her mother’s untimely death, but he knew better than to question her will. “I shall see to it,” he said simply. 

“You can do that?” She cocked her head at him, before banishing the question with a shake. “I meant no insult…” She placed her hands, palms flat and warm, on his chest, sneaking them inside his coat. “I know you are very well-connected. Utterly devoted.”

“You flatter me.” He withdrew and lifted one of her hands to his lips. It was hardly an unusual request for an alpha; certainly it was not one he could fulfil himself.

“I find it occasionally refreshing to speak the truth. Unlike when we are in court.” Clara sighed. “Which reminds me…”

***

Some days later, Bill tapped on the Ravenwood alpha’s bedchamber door. “Hello?”

“Who’s there?” a female voice demanded.

“Ah, that will be the woman I sent for.” Bill perked up at the sound of her tutor’s voice, and, sensing an invitation, she poked her head into the room. “Bill! Pleasure to see you. There she is, my dear,” and Bill blushed as she realized he was referring to the Ravenwood alpha, curled beside him on the bed. “I found what you were asking for.” The alpha raised one perfect eyebrow in confusion. “I believe the words you used were ‘proper lesbian beta.’”

With that, the alpha jumped up and sprang over to a wooden desk. “Brilliant! Please, call me Clara. Here, take a look at this.”

Bill took the parchments without batting an eye--she had heard about such things. Contracts to sign, scenarios to rehearse. That sort of thing. This looked like some sort of role-play. She shrugged. She’d taken a semester of theater; she could handle it. She skimmed the pages. “So, am I Jane Austen, or Charlotte Bronte?”

Clara colored intensely. “Oh, no! No. It’s just, I’m in femmeslash historical RPF rare pair hell, and I could use some help.”

Bill grinned. “See, I’m pretty sure those were all words, but I have no idea what they mean. Sounded cute coming from you, though.”

“What I mean is…” Clara blew a desultory sigh through her lips. “God, I should never have showed you.”

“Nah, I’m cool for whatever. I just don’t understand. Hella curious now.”

“Would you?... Would you read it? And tell me what you think?”

Bill shrugged. “Yeah, sure. So, no sex then?” She glared pointedly at John, who was thumbing furiously through a set of notecards for an apology.

“Nah.” She eyed Bill, leered her over appraisingly. “Well, maybe if you like. But reading first.”

“Suit yourself. Only, you mind if I get out of my underthings? I put on the fancy tat tonight and it’s starting to itch.” Now utterly mortified, John left the room as Clara flopped back into a reclining position on the bed.

“Please, make yourself comfortable. And, um, let me know about the dialogue?”

Bill flashed her a thumbs-up and picked out the chair with the best reading lamp.


End file.
